creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Under the Bed
When I was a little kid, I used to suffer from nightmares and night terrors every night when I tried to get some sleep. This may be a short story, but it is still terrifying and all too real. It was 2011. I was 8 years old, and this was a very scary experience I still remember. I was afraid of the dark, and suffered lots of nightmares and night terrors. I no longer suffer nightmares and night terrors, but nothing could have prepared me for what came next. It was about 12:30 A.M. and heard growling. I figured it was just my stomach, so I got up and went to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. However, as soon as I got there, I didn't feel hungry anymore for some odd reason. I returned to my room without waking my mom, dad, or sister. I fell asleep rather easily and woke up the next morning. The night afterward, I awoke again to the sound of something growling. I figured it was just my stomach again, but found a huge shadow on the walls which frightened the life out of me for seconds. I was paralyzed by pure fear, but realized it was just the tree and moonlight from outside my window. It was a fairly stormy night that night, so I fell asleep again. I heard growling again around 3:00 A.M. I was terrified this time, knowing it wasn't my stomach, but something else. I decided I had to investigate whatever this was that was disturbing my sleep and making growling sounds. I woke up my sister and asked her about it, but she said she had nothing to do with it and only called me out for waking her up. She went back to sleep, while I searched around my room for what the source of the sound was. I looked under my bed, and I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring at me, and a long, fat, spiked, red tail poking out from the foot end of my bed. I screamed at the sight, and my sister sprung up. She called me out again, but I simply told her to look. She did, and she screamed as well. Our mom and dad burst in and screamed at us, asking what we were so frightened of, and they too heard raspy breathing. Looking under the bed, they saw red scales and mean yellow eyes. Screaming in terror, the monster walked out from under my bed and looked at us very briefly before crawling out the window. My parents asked if they could sleep with us, but we respectfully and calmly declined. The next day, I asked my sister what she saw of the monster. She described it as being vaguely crocodile-like, with red scales, big fangs from the bottom jaws showing with a closed mouth, four huge claws on its feet, and a long fat tail with a row of spikes all the way down its back. After that night, we never saw it again. We have no idea who or what the hell that monster was, or what they wanted. Category:Monsters Category:Mutant Crocodile/Alligator Category:Mutants Category:Scary Category:Creepypasta Category:Harmless Category:Psychopath Category:Aggressive Category:Nightmare Fuel Category:Under the Bed Category:Dragons Category:Dinosaurs Category:Man-Eaters Category:In The Dark Category:Unknown Category:Shadows Category:Out of a Nightmare Category:Crocodilian Category:Alligator